


Day Twelve: Naxzela

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Certain Death, M/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Month Day 12: Naxzela
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Twelve: Naxzela

The entire planet was a bomb and Lotor was supposed to be off of it by now if he wanted to live.

He was still on it.

His communicator buzzed, at least five different people trying to contact him at once. Only one of them really mattered though.

Lotor had put it in place that his husband would be next in line to the throne, the only thing changing being the person and first name of the one who sat upon it. 

There was too much data on-planet to leave it to be destroyed. He won’t make it off, but the culture and history would.

He just hoped Keith could handle the pressure.


End file.
